


Staying in Pairs

by Erin410



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Hamilton References, Leia is george Washington, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, Star Wars References, poe is hamilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin410/pseuds/Erin410
Summary: It's the year 1780, the revolution is almost at it's end. Rey has heard of the loyalist general Kylo Ren, she expected many strange things to happen when she joined the rebellion, but falling in love with the enemy was not one of them.





	Staying in Pairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Our princess Carrie Fisher](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Our+princess+Carrie+Fisher).



> Yay! This is exciting!  
> I want you to know I love and appreciate you for reading this today! And to already say sorry for my spelling and conventions errors, so please forgive me XD
> 
> *WARNING AT THE END NOTES*
> 
> Better stuff, well you probably don't care, but if you were wondering how this lil bit of fiction got started it happened like this: I love theater, so naturally I like Hamilton. But more importantly I love the aesthetic of colonial America, and I was listening to the song "pairs" by chainsmokers and in that moment I got the inspiration for this lil story your reading now. So with that I hope you enjoy!

Georgia was a different type of heat, it was muggy and sweaty. The exact type of heat Rey hated because it reminded her of the Caribbean island she grew up in. Rey groaned a bit as she sat up her head hitting the damp cloth of her tent. It had drizzled the night before. She wondered what hour it was, she was to meet General Leia apoxmitly after dawn. But as she peaked out of the tent life was already buzzing in the camp, buzzing a little to much for her comfort Rey thought stumbling out from her tent. Realizing that she had very much missed her meeting with the General, Rey rushed from her tent still in her blue sleeping gown running into solider after solider on her way there. The General was already on her ass lately, for what had happened before, and did not wish for her bad side to show again. So she moved faster, but quikly one powerful push from a passersby and Rey was knocked into the slushy Georgia mud. Rey dizzly looked up too see a once British solider standing over her with his hand out. "Thank you Finn" she told him, "but I'd hate to ruin your uniform" she brought her self up independantly, stepping out of the mud and kicking it off her shoes with no effect. The mud was everywhere. "It's already ruined," he replied gloomly looking down to his navey blue vest which was plastered with holes and stitches " and besides, you could take help once in a while, you don't always have to be the strong one." He sighed looking into her hazel eyes. "I'm not being strong, I'm being polite." She said smugly as she started to turn from him to head to the Generals tent "Besides I'm in a hurry, I'm extremely late for a meeting with Leia." She smiled and began walking, he followed behind. "Rey-" he called "we're under attack. Reds from the North" This striked panic into Reys heart, and she breaks into a sprint to the Generals tent, and hears Finn following close behind. When she reaches the Generals tent she comes in so fast that the cloth doors blow behind her. She breaths heavly and the Genral laughs " You look like hell dear." Beside her stands her right-hand-man, Poe Dameron, the best writer in the galexy. He doesn't find this so amusing "General as hilarious as this is we need to order the troops and-" but she cuts him off, her calming deep voice filling the air "Poe, your time has come." She smiles warmly putting a hand on his shoulder. Poe gives the biggest grin any man has ever worn, as if he's been preparing for this moment his entire life "Are you saying?" He asks giddly. The Genral giggles and nodded "Yes- now go!" She says pointing to the door. Poe starts shakes her hand violently enough to where Rey believes he might pull it off, telling her just how thankful he is repeatedly. Poe turns giddly to Finn and puts out his hand "How would you feel about becoming the standing in Generals right-hand-man?" He asked happily. Finn grins ear to ear and takes his hand "I'd follow you anywhere" the two look at the General, she salutes them and they salute back then race out of the tent. Rey smiles, in a way she believes the two we're meant for each other. They had met in such an epic way, Poe was captured on a British base, and at the time Finn was still a British solider. Finn is the heat of the moment helped him escape in a horse and buggy, she had heard them rehearse the conversation a million times. As if they treasured it, as if it was the most imporant conversation either one had ever had. "I'm Poe, you are?" "Loyalist Solider, and FN-2187" "What type of name is that?" "Only name I was ever given, sir" "Hmmm, that's not suitable. How about Finn, and please just Poe." "Um- yeah! I like that! Nice too meet you Poe!" "Nice too meet you Finn" She smiled thinking about them, now off fighting the good fight together again. She wished she had something like that, but reality snapped around her, she straightened her back. "General-" she stated "with all due respect, but what are we doing?" "We're getting you new clothing dear." She stated bringing Rey too a chest. Inside was a dress, white and grey in color. But this dress was different, it was for battle, with padding inside, a corset that allowed more movement and a sword holster. "Its beautiful" Rey exclaimed, she wanted to touch it badly but was till covered In mud so she resisted the urge. She wished she had the ability to resit her urges before. "I want you to have it-" The Genral explained "for your safety. Since-" she stopped looking unsettled. "Since what?" Rey questioned looking concerned, the Genral sat down. "Since my son's ship has been spotted. I fear he will kill you." She sighed. Rey gulped, shaking her head "I don't believe he will" "My dear girl?" She smiled weakly taking her hands "How could you believe that? He declared to destroy you." Rey couldn't argue with Leia in the dark, "I-well- there are things you don't know." The Generals raised an eyebrow, giving her a motherly, but stern look "Explain" she demanded. Rey gulped again, and explained.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooo, do I smell exposition next chapter? I do, but it's okay because I promise fluff! Also next chapter will be longer!
> 
> And yeah on more serious note, I was implying that Finn use to be a slave who joined the British because that's how times use too be, I'm sorry, honestly I was debating whether or not too add that, cause it makes me uncomfortable thinking about it so I apologize if it also makes you. But historically that's how it would of been so that's what made my final decision, and I want this to be accurate as possible. Again I apologize if that upsets you.
> 
> But besides that THANK YOU so look much for reading!!!! New chapters soon


End file.
